villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Terminus
Dr. Terminus is a greedy and corrupt businessman who sells "miracle cures" to unwary inviduals and wants the dragon Elliot to his business, so that he will earn many money. He is the main antagonist in the disney live-action film "Pete's Dragon" and a minor player in the villains tournaments. Disney Villains War 2 Resurrection To Another Universe , in Disney Villains War Part 2, until the Epilogue of Round 5)]] In this tournament, Dr. Terminus serves as the live-action form of Doctor Facilier, another major player in this war, who was resurrected into the Live-Action universe by his trusted ally, Queen Narissa, after his previous defeat in the Underworld. Soon the team were back together as they started their evil plans for conquering the Multiverse and returning to the animated world. Fight With The Devil Of The Seas In order to reclaim his powers and fame after his previous defeat in the Underworld, Doctor Facilier, having heard about the deadly pirate, Davy Jones, wandering in the seas and believing that he has magic abilities, he snuck aboard the Flying Dutchman to kill the mighty pirate. But after he was noticed by Davy Jones's crew, he was forced to call his ally in the ship to battle the immotal pirate. While this battle was still go on, Doctor Facilier who snuck behind the creature with a gun, fired the gun right in Davy Jones's head. Celebrating his victorious fight along with the queen, he was unnoticed to see that the devil-octopus was still alive. In a final attempt Doctor Facilier brings the box of Davy Jones, containg the most weakness spot of the pirate, his heart. Seeing this as an opportunity, Queen Narissa stabbed with her sword the heart of Davy Jones, finishing the pirate's life before he was falling to the deep waters of the ocean, much to the amusement of the doctor. New Plans, New Magic After the fight, Narissa argues with Facilier, about attacking Davy Jones on his own. Then, Hoagy, an apprentice of Maxim Horvath, arrives, as he had learned about the duo's recent victory, and brings to Facilier a magic book, stolen from the wizard, Maxim Horvath, in exchange of pledging his allegiance to the Facilier's faction. Facilier and Narissa welcomes Hoagy to their team and start their attack on the wizard's lair. Voodoo Sorcerer Vs. Wizard While Narissa was busy on her own business, Facilier and Hoagy head on to confront Maxim Horvarth, personally. At their arrival, Horvarth was upset that Hoagy betrayed him and decided to finished them both. At first, Facilier proves enough, as he uses a spell from the stolen book to cast it on Horvarth, sending him flying into a ceiling. Horvarth, however, grabs his sceptre and fires a magic blast at Facilier and Hoagy. Just as Horvarth was ready to finish the duo, with a glob of fire, Facilier and Hoagy cast another spell, that tosses away Horvath and then lockes his remaints into a vase. Ally with a Lizard When the fight was over, Facilier and Hoagy return to Narissa to report about hteir success. There, Mesogog arrives, after he learnes about Facilier's recent victories, in terms of an alliance. Through Narissa wasn't sure about the lizard's intentions, Mesogog promises them that he will find a way to teleport them into the Animated Universe, if they succeed on their next mission. Battle in the Datascape Mesogog reveals his mission. He had Facilier and Narissa to eliminate the programs, Sark and the Master Control Program, two dangerous threats on Mesogog motives. Mesogog hacks the MCP's systems so that he will able to transfer Facilier, Hoagy and Narissa onto the digital world. When they confront the wo programs, Sark attacks, with his data-discs, forcing the trio to move back. However, Sark was beaten ub by Narrisa, who deflects one of his data-discs on him, killing him. MCP, however, revives Sark and transforms him into a giant. While Narissa distracts Sark, by transforming into a dragon, to battle him, Facilier and Hoagy use the stolen spellbook to cast a spell on the MCP, shuting down itself. As the MCP's lost his powers, so Sark did, as he faded way. Facilier, Hoagy and Narissa celebrate for their victory and Mesogog, not wanting to break his promise, transport the trio back to the Animated Universe. For the rest of the bio, see here. Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Doctor Terminus will appear as one of the major players in the second part of Disney Heroes vs Villains War, as it was revealed in the teaser trailer of the second war.Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Movie Villains Category:Sorcerer Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance (Live-aciton) in Villains Battles Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles